Zeraora (M21)
Zeraora (Japanese: ゼラオラ Zeraora) is a major character who appeared in The Power of Us. History During the fire the tore through Fula City fifty years ago, Zeraora saved several from the flames. It also became increasingly hostile towards people because of their mistreatment of the environment. Years later, a previous mayor of Fula City forbade people from exploring the nearby mountain and fabricated a lie that Zeraora had vanished during the fires in order to protect Zeraora from people. While the older generations knew the truth, the younger generations believed the lie and created rumors about a purported curse associated with Zeraora. Prior to the events of the movie, Zeraora saved Margo from a rock-slide. Margo escaped harm, but this left Zeraora injured. Knowing that Zeraora was said to come with a curse, she kept quiet about Zeraora, but blamed herself for the accident. As a result, Margo would secretly visit Zeraora and provide it with Oran Berries and Moomoo Milk. One day, Margo feared that Zeraora was going to be taken by Pokémon poachers after Callahan reported that a rare Pokémon lived up in the mountains. While Callahan was in fact referring to an that Risa was trying to find, word soon spread and two Pokémon hunters came to capture Zeraora. Margo was able to convince them that the rare Pokémon could be found elsewhere, but as the hunters were about to leave, a ended up revealing itself, which caught the hunters' attention. Margo tried to stop the hunters from catching Teddiursa and a nearby , but Zeraora arrived to stop them and also revealed itself to the hunters. Zeraora battled the hunters' and , but quickly became too exhausted. Zeraora, Margo, and the Pokémon were saved by the arrival of and his friends, who had come to find the eternal flame that Margo had stolen in an attempt to halt the Wind Festival. Zeraora became increasingly hostile after a new fire erupted in the forest, a result of the solution stolen by meeting an electrical transformer. It rushed to the epicenter, close to the eternal flame pedestal, to rescue the vulnerable wild Pokémon. Ash and eventually confronted Zeraora in a battle. Zeraora developed a respect for Ash after he jumped to protect several Pokémon from a wayward attack. Margo then spoke to Zeraora and helped it overcome its hostility towards humans. It continued to fight the blaze with the help of Fula City's citizens and Pokémon, but the fire caused the stadium containing the pedestal to collapse. Zeraora saved Ash and Margo from a falling block of debris and used all of its strength to put it back in place in spite of its injuries. Having witnessed Zeraora's selfless actions firsthand, Mayor Oliver proclaimed during the Wind Festival's closing ceremony that Zeraora did in fact exist and that Fula City will now live in peace with it. Personality and characteristics Zeraora is a selfless individual, who readily puts its own life at risk to save others. Its strong will allows it to overcome incredible pain, as shown when it rescued Margo from the stadium debris. Zeraora prefers its recluse lifestyle in the wilderness, without any outside interference. Historic wrongs by people like the fires of fifty years prior led Zeraora to lash out and attack humans. Its lightning speed and ferociousness makes it a deadly opponent for any would-be Pokémon hunters. It developed a close friendship with Margo, and used her soothing words to learn to overcome its hostility. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Close Combat|1=Thunder Punch|2=Thunder|3=Plasma Fists}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Close Combat|1=Thunder Punch|2=Thunder|3=Plasma Fists}}}} In the manga In the movie adaptations ]] In Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us: Zeraora's Story Zeraora is a main character in ''Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us: Zeraora's Story. and Margo, with the help of Dr. Sanzashi's virtual reality technology, travel to a simulation of Fula City's past. There, they witness the circumstances of Zeraora's birth, where it was created from an explosion made when a bolt of lightning struck an erupting volcano. Several days later, Zeraora helped the wild Pokémon living in the forest whenever they were in trouble. Together, Zeraora and the Pokémon lived a life of peace until a group of Pokémon hunters arrived. The hunters attempted to kidnap the wild Pokémon, but were defeated by Zeraora, forcing them to retreat. In ESEZ2, Zeraora rescued a boy named Nozomu from Agai, the leader of the Pokémon hunters it had defeated previously. Agai attempted to kidnap Zeraora by defeating it with his , but was defeated, forcing him and the other hunters to retreat. Despite this victory, the area is quickly set ablaze due to the embers produced from Tyranitar's . While Nozomu and his retreated to safety, Zeraora made sure to rescue all of the wild Pokémon that caught in the wildfire. Once Zeraora finished its task, it returned to Nozomu to help him rescue his Elekid, which had gotten trapped under a pile of tree branches. After the branches were removed, Zeraora and Nozomu reached out their hands for Elekid to grab, but as they did, a large explosion forced them to take cover. After the smoke cleared, Elekid was nowhere to be found. Zeraora, upset, let out a loud roar of anger, which caused the Legendary Pokémon to appear from the sea. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Thunder Punch|1=Close Combat}} ESEZ.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Thunder Punch|1=Close Combat}}}} Related articles Category:Mythical Pokémon (anime) it:Zeraora (F21)